


Eyes closed

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Petyr Baelish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Break Up, Rare Pairings, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: His hands wandered through her red-brown locks while his lips devoured hers. It had been months since Petyr had been with a woman, since Sansa had turned down his proposal. He was a self-made man, independent and proud. It was time to stop mourning what could have been and enjoy what stood right in front of him: a godess with delicious breasts who was willing to do anything to please him.





	Eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I was in the mood for some Petyr x Ros, a rare pairing. This is what I came up with, smutty post-breakup sex. I hope you still like it, even if it isn't the usual Petyr x Sansa pairing.

_I, I know where to lay_  
_I know what to say_  
_It's all the same_  
_And I, I know how to play_  
_I know this game_  
_It's all the same_

_Now if I keep my eyes closed {she} looks just like you_  
_But {she'll} never stay, they never do_  
_Now if I keep my eyes closed {she} feels just like you_  
_But you've been replaced_  
_I'm face to face with someone new_

_Would've gave it all for you, cared for you_  
_So tell me where I went wrong_  
_Would've gave it all for you, cared for you_  
_(My lover, my liar)_  
_Would've trade it all for you, there for you_  
_So tell me how to move on_  
_Would've trade it all for you, cared for you_  
_(My lover, my liar)_

_Halsey ~ Eyes closed_

His hands wandered through her red-brown locks while his lips devoured hers. It had been months since Petyr had been with a woman, since Sansa had turned down his proposal. He was a self-made man, independent and proud. It was time to stop mourning what could have been and enjoy what stood right in front of him: a godess with delicious breasts who was willing to do anything to please him. Fuck Sansa who never appreciated what he had done for her, who never saw how much he loved her, how strongly he wanted to make her his and be hers. Who instead wanted her knight in shining armor and found her dreams coming true in the arms of Harold fucking Hardyng.

"What should I do with you?", he whispered into Ros' ear with a sultry voice and slightly bit her earlope. He pressed the beautiful woman against his bedroom door. It had been their bedroom until Sansa had left him. It only felt appropriate to fuck Ros right here and right now. To hopefully end his feelings for Sansa for good because it had been too long and too much Whiskey for his liking. It was time for Petyr to be his old self again.

"Gosh Petyr", Ros moaned and opened her eyes. Her nails dug into his scalp and she bit her lip like the temptress she was. "You can do anything to me, anything you like as long as I can feel you all over me."

He practically roared and let his tongue wander along her pulse point at her neck. "All over you? I guess I can manage that."

His hands found their way along her curvy body and wandered from the sides of her breats to her backside, lower still. She squirmed under his practiced hands and her sounds drove him mad. How he had missed hearing a woman's pleasure dripping from plump lips.

Petyr felt her perfectly round ass under his palms and squeezed. She gasped for air under him and arched herself into his touch and then against his center. She was so fucking responsive which made him drown in his own desire. His mossy-green eyes were clouded with longing while he studied Ros' face. She had her eyes closed and enjoyed his touches. He briefly remembered how Sansa had moaned for more everytime he had made love to her but shook this memory aside. He wanted to overcome his heartache and not remember the woman he had once loved with all his soul and maybe, in the depth of his broken heart, still loved.

Ros' face moved forward to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Her hands found his belt and she fumbled it open. This gave her enough room to grip Petyr's shirt and pull it over his head in one swift motion. She turned both of them so it was Petyr who found his back pressed against the door. Ros' gorgeous hands felt amazing on his skin. She grinned at him and opened his trousers. His eyes closed. With his trousers he also felt his underwear hitting the floor and she freed his aching cock. He opened his eyes just to watch her dropping to her knees and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the head of his member.

"Oh fuck", he uttered. His hands automatically found their way into her curly hair while her lips closed around him and she started to suck on him sensually. He almost lost it when her practiced tongue liked his length and then tasted his precum on the very tip of him.

"You taste so good, so masculine, so dangerous", Ros muttered after releasing him.

Petyr escaped a low moan from the back of his throat. He gripped her shoulders and guided her back up. He kissed her feverishly and drove her back until the back of her legs found the edge of the bed. He then pressed her down. "Lay back, gorgeous", he said in a deep voice and Ros complied. Her hair splayed across his expensive sheets and her legs parted automatically to give Petyr room to move between them.

He bend over her, unbottuning her blouse. His lips melted with hers and his hands massaged her breasts. She sighed into his mouth and made him grin wickedly. It was not long until ge freed her of her bra and his mouth found her rosy peaks. She moaned loudly while his tongue caressed her. His hand dipped lower under her skirt. She was already wet for him. _Good_ , he thought. _Let me feel your need for me, pretty one._

"Oh...please", Ros begged, gripping his hair. "I want you to lick me. Please."

Petyr was turned on by her dominant nature. He loved it how she told him what she wanted. He happily obliged.

Ros' skirt met his trousers on the floor, her slip came off too. He kissed his way from the valley of her full breasts over her flat stomach to her thighs, leaving out were she ached the most. Ros whimpered under him. She tried to guide him to her center but he bit into the tender flesh of her inner thigh and she yelped.

"Impatient little minx", Petyr taunted. Then his lips and teeth met her center. She screamed again.

She tasted wonderful, although his devilish mind reminded him that Sansa would always taste better.

"God, you smug bastard, right there, yes!" Her voice filled his ears. Her taste, feel and smell filled his mouth and nose. He lapped on her, fully drowning between her legs, shutting out the punishing thoughts about Sansa. His tongue circled her clit, two of his fingers drove themselves into her. She came within seconds around him.

"Did you have this in mind?", he asked, still situated between her legs.

"This...and so much more."

He crawled back to her, offering her his fingers which had been inside of her mere seconds ago. She brought them into her mouth and sucked them clean without a second thought, her sinful eyes locked with his. Her orgasm had painted her cheeks a rosy color. She released his fingers with an audible pop.

He smirked, his member in his other hand, stroking himself to the vision of Ros in front of him.

"Am I driving you crazy?"

"Yes, you do. Such a bad girl, so eager to please."

"Then show me what you do with bad girls like myself." Ros layed back again, her hands were playing with her breats and then dipped between her slick folds, spreading herself for Petyr.

There was no other invitation needed. He guided himself to her entrace. With a single push he eased into her. Both moaned with the building sensation. Petyr started to move slowly, looking right into her warm eyes. He searched for anything familiar but only found Ros and the building pleasure he brought to her.

"Harder. I need to feel you. I was such a bad, bad girl." She knew how to talk dirty.

Petyr increased his pace, fucking her harder and deeper, relishing in her sounds which were a glorious praise for his ego. He still had it, he could still pleasure a woman.

After a while they switched positions. Ros straddled him and sank down, making his eyes role back. She was so fucking tight, deliciously slick and horny.

Ros rode him in a relentless pace and his eyes shot open to gaze at her. She was lost in her pleasure, rocking her hips back and fourth, up and down. It was then that Petyr spotted the bedroom door slightly open from the corner of his eyes. His clouded gaze met Sansa's. She was standing at the other side of the room, her head peeping through to look at the obsene scene before her. If Petyr had not been as hurt and furious with her, he would have had the decency to stop, even if it would probably be unfair for Ros. But the woman who stood there, who looked at him with a mix of shock, fury and hurt had ripped his heart out. It felt unbelievably satisfying to fuck Ros and look into Sansa's icy blue eyes. He was a bastard, he knew, but he did not want to stop. Instead, his hands gripped Ros' ass and helped her to increase the pace even more while his eyes were locked with Sansa's.

"Gods Petyr, yeah, give it to me."

Her raspy voice made his hips meet hers and it was then, still transfixed by Sansa, that he came hard. He squeezed his eyes shut and uttered fucks and for god's sakes while Ros collapsed above him, shaken by her own waves of pleasure.

Long moments of gasping for air went by until Petyr opened his eyes again. Sansa was gone, the bedroom door still not fully closed. Ros kissed him and collapsed beside him on the bed. "That was...amazing."

"Yeah" was everything Petyr could say. Why had she been here? Why had she not closed the door? Fuck, why did he feel so ashamed by what he had done moments prior?

His heart ached with the realization that he still loved Sansa. So much. So fucking much. Not even a mesmerizing woman such as Ros could fuck his feelings for Sansa out of his system. And Sansa's eyes, the cold blue and furious look, what the hell had this been?

"Petyr, is everything alright?" Ros put her chin on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. He knew he was an asshole for using her but he could not help himself. This was him and with a broken heart he was more dangerous and ruthless than ever.

"Just overwhelmed, dear", he answered and kissed the crown of her head. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, relaxing under his touch.

Petyr saw Sansa's eyes when Ros drifted to sleep next to him. He saw her cold but non the less burning gaze when he closed his eyes. He still saw her face while dreaming and the next morning when Ros woke him with her hand around his cock, he saw Sansa. It had always been Sansa. Sansa who broke his heart, though still haunted his dreams and his thoughts.


End file.
